bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amethyst-Shinigami
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shūhei Hisagi page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 07:07, 23 July 2012 Zanpakutō Hello Amethyst, I just want to tell you that your edit here is not true. Kaname has his owm Zanpakutō, not his dead friend's. If you knew that information was not true, I suggest you got to bleach fanfiction wiki, as this site is about facts and information purely about bleach, and nothing else. Thank you. -- As you have already been told, Tosen did not take his friend's Zanpakuto. A Zanpakuto is an extension a Shinigami's soul. It lives and dies with the Shinigami. It cannot be wielded by someone else. Should you choose to continue to add this to the article, you will be blocked for inserting false information. Stop now.-- I did not put a false fact, this information is taken from the original manga chapter 148, check for yourself. http://www.mangareader.net/94-602-10/bleach/chapter-148.html :That is not his friends Zanpakuto, that is his own which he placed on her grave, then picked up as he was leaving. It is impossible for a shinigami to wield another's zanpakuto.-- So you are saying that it is impossible to put something down, then pick it up again? Hmmm, I didn't know that. I must be able to defy that law of physics then as I put stuff down and then pick it up all the time. As I have already said, it is IMPOSSIBLE for a Shinigami to wield someone else's Zanpakuto. This has been established many times. So you are suggesting that Tosen broke this law regarding Zanpakutos and completely threw out all canon information. Drop the issue. Several people were shown to have Zanpakutos before joining the Gotei 13. Ikkaku and Zaraki both had Zanpakutos before joining the Gotei 13. Tosen is the same.-- Nice little sarcasm there, or you just don't get by which part I deem as impossible When he was conversing and bid farewell to his friend he DIDN'T have any sword with him, so you're just saying it pops out of nowhere when he heard the news of his friend's death ?--Amethyst-Shinigami (talk) 05:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, the Zanpakuto was not in the screen. How do you explain Tosen using another Shinigami's Zanpakuto even though it has been said time and time again that it is impossible? Oh yeah, you still haven't explained that, nor will you because again, it is impossible. Now we can continue this argument all night if you wanted but this issue has been argued time and time again by people like you and none can explain how Tosen can do something stated as being impossible. People try to add this to articles all the time and we revert it every time. We aren't adding this to any page, so you can just go away now. Also, start signing your posts.-- Fine, let's just drop the argument. I don't see any point by continuing it since you have your opinion and I have mine. No use in debating who's wrong or right since Kubo Tite didn't make any confirmation for both. Oh, and a little piece of advice, just be a little less hostile when you talk to other members, since I saw some recent posts of yours and you seem to be arguing with others more than just once or twice, I'm not telling you're wrong to reprimand them, but just try to use words that didn't test someone's patience. Admin or not just try to respect others and don't abuse you authority by threatened to block someone so easily :) --Amethyst-Shinigami (talk) 05:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :No thanks, I'm stern and don't tolerate people inserting false information into articles. Obey the rules and I won't have to be so stern with you.-- Meh, uptight much ? Whatever, I won't bother you by breaking your little rules oh almighty 'God' \(-o-)/ --Amethyst-Shinigami (talk) 05:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC)